


Exhausted Pining

by fullfirefafar



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Pining, also i need more belial/djeeta content, i just want belial period, i just want........sad belial, its actually mutual but belial dont know that, tfw u so thirsty u make your own juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Djeeta has a horribly tired week and, as luck would have it, she ends up meeting the one person she didn't want to see right now.





	Exhausted Pining

**Author's Note:**

> i have an assignment thats due in 20 days so of course i write this

  Astrals, she couldn’t feel her legs.  
  
  There were days that fatigue tightened the muscles in her body. There were days where pants of air became her source of breathing rather than the regular flow. But even those days Djeeta managed to hold on and move forward like nothing is wrong.  
  
  And then, there were days where fatigue had had enough of her.  
  
  Vision started to blur and break into two. Squeezing both eyes shut, she shook her head, only to gain regret as ache clawed her temple. “Ugh…” One hand pressed lightly onto her head. The soft thudding sounds of shoes against hard wood reminded her that she was safe inside the Grandcypher; at least she made it back to the ship.  
  
  Now all she needed to do was head back to her room.  
  
  Easier said than done, she soon feared.  
  
  “Well, well, well. What do we have here?”  
  
   _Looks like there’s nothing easy about this at all,_  Djeeta soon rued.  
  
  The all too familiar voice lulled too close to comfort beside her. Her body still ached, still cried for the feel of soft bed in her room. A low groan peeped just the slightest from tightly pursed lips.  
  
  As for Belial, he concluded the sound akin to something of sheer, disgusting acceptance. “It seems you’re a little worn out, Singularity.” Hands on his hips, Belial bent closer to her face. “Did lil ol’ Sandy get you so worked up? I see your legs are shaking.” White teeth gleamed menacingly at the scornful skyfarer. “Is that sweat between your legs? Or…do I see a trickle of something thicker the more you shake?”  
  
  If it wasn’t for the fact that she was so agonizingly exhausted, she would swing one fist to his face right now.  
  
  Brown eyes shot a deadly glare at a pair of reds. Dizzy as she may be, Djeeta could perfectly make up the sharp shape of his dangerous face. “There was…” Her voice ragged, wheezed just the slightest, “…a primal beast that went loose a few days ago…” Ugh, even her throat felt sore. The Captain tried to shake her head, but the intention stopped short when she remembered what happened the last time she did that.  
  
  “I’m just—tired.” Truly, she didn’t have time to deal with him right now. Nearly a week of handling a stakeout, only to then deal with a powerfully furious primal beast really did take a toll on her physically and mentally.  
  
  Laughter beamed disgustingly in the bright blue skies.  
  
  “Oh, you poor thing.” Not a twinge of guilt trickled his tone at such a guiltless laugh. “Was the beast too big for you to handle? No wonder you’re shaking.” One hand lightly tapped his lower, red lip. “Next time, you should start with something smaller, though wider in girth, I might add.”  
  
  Gods above, she wished she had even the tiniest bit of strength to slap his mouth off his face.  
  
  A deep breath was taken. A deep sigh was exhaled. “Bye Belial.” She wanted to get out of here. She needed to get out of here. As much as she actually found it enjoyable about the fallen angel’s shitty remarks, her drained body and mind truly made her irritated by his presence alone.  
  
  Without a word, though mildly aware of his stupid smirk, Djeeta moved forward.  
  
  Or at least, that’s what she thought.  
  
\---  
  
  “Oop.”  
  
  With swift moves and a quick mind, Belial easily caught her falling body with one arm.  
  
  Did she get smaller? He wondered.   
  
  Right arm draped under her stomach, Belial stretched his left hand and held her shoulder. Indifference outlined every inch of his face as he turned her. The Singularity’s head tilted backward, which he then slid the same hand to the back of her head for support.  
  
  She was alive; the first thing that came into his mind was that.  
  
   _Funny,_  he laughed a little.  
  
  Crimson eyes scanned her body from head to toe. Bits of blood and dirt marked her armour and skin. A single whiff was all it took for the Primal to confirm that the blood on her wasn’t actually hers.  
  
   _Very funny,_  he found himself amusing.  
  
  Her breathing was steady, albeit a bit slow. Her heartbeat was normal, though chest heaving slightly. One hand still on the back of her head and on her back, Belial leaned closer.  
  
  She looked fragile, small.  
  
  He knew she was anything but.  
  
  The Singularity stirred lightly in his arms. Indifference flickered to amusement. Amusement sparked akin to something of an emotion he would not dare to perceive. With swift and nimble movements, Belial moved his hands and quietly carried her in his arms.  
  
  Her head tipped to his neck. Her nose and lips brushed against the warm surface of his skin.  
  
  He was slowly starting to find this not funny anymore.  
  
  “You better wake up, Singularity.” Huskily he whispered, tone dark and low as he lowered his head towards her. “Or else I’ll wake you up myself.” Distance dangerously close like the many times he had done to her, Belial gently bumped the tip of his nose against her forehead.  
  
  Her eyes were still closed.  
  
  Curiosity tweaked along indecency. His nose slid down between her eyes. Luscious lips hovered around her own. Warm breath caressed the corner of a pursed mouth. Her skin felt smooth, he noted. Despite the faint scars on her cheeks, her skin felt soft and plush with the caress of his nose. Not once did his gaze wander away. Each sight he took stuck deep inside his mind. Each scent he sniffed sent a knot inside his stomach.  
  
  Hunger lurched from within; Belial brought her closer.  
  
  This wasn’t getting funny for him.  
  
  Sharp teeth gritted inside a closed mouth, he calmly walked towards her room.  
  
\---  
  
  Once he reached inside her room, Belial soon realized that his sanity was near to snapping when he felt her nudge closer.  
  
  “Getting daring, are we?” Sharp teeth gleamed maliciously as he whispered on her forehead. Door kicked gently with one foot, the Primal walked towards her bed. Gently he placed her, hands then slid and caressed the side of her waist and cheek.  
  
  He didn’t want to lose the touch of her body. Not yet.  
  
  This slowly infuriated him, and he knew damn well why.  
  
  Upon feeling the magnificent feel of a soft mattress, Djeeta stirred and mumbled until her back sank cozily into it. Her head tipped slightly to the right. Pale pink lips then parted as air started to flow regularly from her.  
  
  He hated that he couldn’t take his eyes off her.  
  
  Why would he feel this way? When did he feel this way? Love was a mass of contradictions; he remembered saying that to the one person he loved and devoted to all his life. But as years and years passed by since she accepted him into her crew, Belial soon realized the feelings he had for his creator before were slowly passed down to the last person he wouldn’t dream of.  
  
  The pain was unbearable—worse, if nothing else.  
  
  She cared for him. He sourly remembered how she saved him from his anticipated doom. He wished to die, to finally rip this disgusting immortality if it meant being with the one he loved. But alas, it seems fate was his worst enemy as he was saved, as he was still alive.  
  
  She saved him. She was the first one to trust him. Distrust and doubt heavily lingered in the air of his presence. Even Belial knew that it would take a millennia for Sandalphon to trust him. In truth, the Supreme Primarch would rather have his head rolling down to the endless land below than to see him walking about as if he belonged in the Grandcypher.  
  
  He didn’t.  
  
  But she made him think that he did.  
  
  Ah, he despised this.  
  
  A tiny frown curled the edges of his lips.  
  
  3 years had passed. He wanted to betray her. To kill her. To avenge the sins she had shamelessly committed against him and his beloved. He wished so sorely to rip that smile off her face, to bite those lips and tear it mercilessly until blood spurted out like vile, bloated paint. He craved deeply to shove one hand into her stomach, to clutch her intestines and rip them out like strings of flesh.  
  
  All those years were perfect as he fooled her to gain his trust.  
  
  But, as the years passed by, Belial soon realized that he was the one who got fooled.  
  
  She took notice of him. She laughed at the countless innuendoes he had spurted at her. Though at first she either got flustered or angry after his brazen comments, it would seem that the Singularity got used to him so fast that now, every nasty remark he made whether it was about her or anyone, would be responded with a roll of her eyes or a laugh.  
  
  The latter was baffling when he first saw it.  
  
  He hated it.  
  
  He hated that she went to him when he got injured. He hated that she oftentimes came to him to check on his wellbeing, He hated that she gave him chocolate for Valentine ’s Day – 3 years in a row now without fail. He hated that she  _made_  him  _want_  to return the favor during White Day. He hated that she entrusted him on many missions, on trusting him to have her back. He hated that she would find time to talk to him, to be near him.   
  
  He hated that he now anticipated all those times alone with her.  
  
  He hated it. Hated it. He was meant to betray her. To take her life for another. He was supposed to tear her limbs apart, not hold her hands. He was supposed to choke out her screams, not bring out bubbles of laughter. He was supposed to rip her mouth apart, not crave for a warm, wet touch.  
  
  He was supposed to make her shriek in agony, not moan in needy, delicious pleasure—  
  
   _Creak…_  
  
  The faint sound brought him back to reality. Crimson eyes darted forward, realizing that his left hand had tightly clutched the sheet beside her head. Heavy breathing halted immediately in his lungs, for Belial quickly realized the position he had placed himself in.  
  
  There, leaning and towering above the sleeping Singularity, Belial remained frozen in his place.  
  
  She slept so peacefully. Slumber and fatigue knocked her cold despite the shift in weight of the mattress. The Primal stayed perfectly still, legs locked on the sides of her right leg. Shock rarely flashed his face, but now was one of the rare moments that it did. He didn’t know how it happened, how he had lost control of the reality around him.  
  
   _Ah,_  he figured, gaze fixated on the sleeping person below him,  _it’s because of you._  
  
  Crimson eyes darted low to her nose, lower to her lips. Soundless sights brought him to her moving chest, to the tiny crack of her breasts that nuzzled cozily in the squeeze of her clothing.   
  
  A single gulp burned his throat.  
  
  “Wake up, Singularity…” His voice croaked, choked. “Or are you having such a wonderful dream without me?” His arms stiffened by the sides of her head. Body levelled a few inches above hers, Belial lowered until lips neared her left ear.  
  
  “What are you dreaming right now?” He hoped it was about him. “I wonder if I can make your dreams more pleasant…” He desperately hoped he invaded her mind.  
  
  Because fucking hell, she surely was invading his—  
  
  A hiss spat through clenched teeth at the sound of her sweet, soft moan.  
  
  Fingers curled to tight knuckles.  
  
 “Singularity…” The nickname slurred heavily near her ear. “Singularity…” His lower hip arched and stilled. The hunger inside of him burned, flared, scorched madly with every sound of her breathing. Irises squeezed to slits, Belial brought his head up and lifted her chin with one hand.  
  
  His thumb caressed her lower lip. Inviting. Tempting. Putting fuel to the fire down south.  
  
  “Singularityyy…” The word heaved so faintly. “Singularity…” His breathing was warm with lust. Eyes were glued on her face, on her lips. Belial inched closer…“Wake up…” and closer…“Djeeta—”  
  
  The split second her name broke out of his waiting lips, he stopped immediately.  
  
  As if the name alone was a spell that broke the curse, Belial snapped back. Both hands pressed hard on the sides of her head. Both eyes hazed and sharpened at nothing in particular.  
  
  He then saw her.  
  
  He saw a tiny smile. Sincere. Loving. So filled with bliss he knew damn well he could never have.  
  
  Ah, turns out there was a far greater pain than losing his messiah.  
  
  In a blink of an eye, Belial jumped off her and stumbled a few steps back.  
  
  Minutes felt like hours for the Primal. He gaped and gawked as she slept so soundly. Heat still rushed through his body. Shivers still prickled every inch of his skin. The tightness in his pants ached for a touch – for her touch – but Belial was too preoccupied with bafflement to settle his desires.  
  
  His desires for her.  
  
  His desires for her love.  
  
  Ah, the pain was getting unbearable again.  
  
  And yet he smiled, then broke to a short, demeaning laugh. Both hands cupping his beet red face, he stared at the Singularity – at the captain, at the fragile mortal, at the only creature who accepted him.  
  
   _How amusing._  
  
  Sliding one foot backwards, Belial limply slid his hand to where his heart bled.  
  
   _How fucking amusing._  
  
  Face still burned a bright red, heart still pounding at the speed of sound, Belial turned around and stampeded his way to the door.  
  
   _No reason…_  He chuckled bitterly, scornfully.  _No reason…_  
  
  As one hand clutched the doorknob and whipped the door open, Belial quickly made a silent escape out of the bedroom.  
  
   _No reason for me to deserve your love…_  
  
  A single teardrop hit her bedroom floor before he left.  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> i need more angsty pining belial gimme gimme mommy thorsty


End file.
